


Halloween Night

by ameliasraggedyman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Castiel, Incubus Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasraggedyman/pseuds/ameliasraggedyman





	Halloween Night

The dry leaves pivoted through the air, creating tiny crinkling whirlwinds around the tall, dark-haired figure that was strolling on the slate sidewalk. His heavy footfalls beat against the battered ground, signaling small creatures around him to his presence. The figure kicked objects out of his way, not noticing how they hovered a few inches before settling softly onto the sediment. As he walked past a strongly lit streetlight, his nametag sparkled, showing his name: Dean Winchester.

Dean kept sauntering down the sidewalk, past all the traditional houses with twinkling lights and sculpted pumpkins, small demons and pseudo-graves. It was All Hallow’s Eve, Dean’s favorite day of the year. He had waited 364 days for this fateful time. Unfortunately, it was not going as he had previously planned. His supposed “friends” had bailed on him, leaving him alone to fend for himself.

            Running his hand through his short light brown hair, he turned and traipsed onto the driveway of a mansion. _Rich,_ he thought to himself. _Why do I have to be so damn rich?_

            “Dean, paramour, what are you doing here alone?” His stepmother had just glided out of the house, tattered apron around her tapered waist, and dishtowel in her tiny hand. The stereo-typicality of this scene made Dean smile. Tora, his stepmother, was the typical ‘rich mother’ that everyone immediately thinks of: a stay home mom that loves cooking and cleaning, with copper hair, and an exquisite personality.

            “They ditched me, Mamá,” Dean said with a small sigh. “Apparently I’m not cool enough for them.” Tora studied Dean’s solemnity with a sad smile. She knew how much he wanted to be accepted by the people around him for who he is. With a small-subdued smile, Dean schlepped into the house up to his room.

            As soon as he opened the black door, he started to scheme. As quiet and inverse Dean may seem, he has a devious side scarce knew about. Those few being his fate-loving parents and little brother, Sam, of course.

            Soon after, Dean was strolling out onto his front porch, his Vampyric Goth outfit glistening in the glowing-moonlight. His jet-black hair fell into his brilliant blue-eyes as he bounded down the steps leading to his black Maserati Pininfarina Birdcage. Tora accompanied him outside and admired his Halloween outfit with an amused smile. Dean turned and giggled as he saw his mother’s smile.

            “Thanks for letting me borrow the eyeliner Mamá,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at her as Tora bit her lip hard trying not to laugh. She nodded and slid back into the house, finally letting loose a long string of adorable giggles.

            Dean smiled, hopping into his car and turning it on. As he listened to the car’s distinct purr, he grinned. _I’m going to make so many people jealous with this beautiful car_ , he thought. No one knew Dean had a Maserati, and the Pininfarina had not even come out in America yet. He laughed coldly as he thought of his ex-friends. This was going to be the best night ever.

            An hour later, Dean was walking into a dark, foggy, and thumping club to gawks and loud gasps. Girls and guys alike looked at him with dilated eyes as he loped through the large throng of people to the long bar. In Dean’s mind, his evil wheels were already turning.

            But, suddenly, out of nowhere, the whole club went dark… Screams filled the room, and Dean’s slight body was being whisked away by soft hands.

 

            Thoughts were swirling through Dean’s head as he suddenly woke up in the center of a dark room. _Where am I?_ he thought. His hands and legs were chained to the black wicker chair he had been plunked into. He had small scratches down his slight arms, and blood running down the left side of his face.

            “Ah, nice to see you’ve finally woken up, Angel.” The thunderously deep voice resonated throughout the small room. A blood-curdling chill went down Dean’s spine as he looked up to see a tall boy with golden-white hair that fell down to his mid-back and sparkling blue eyes walk into the room wearing a long pure white robe. Long fangs protruded from his full lips as he smiled. Dean’s eyes got wide as he looked up at the pale boy.

            “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean stammered. The pale boy just laughed and walked to the small window that was to the left of Dean. His laugh reverberated throughout the room, sending yet another chill down Dean’s straight spine.

            “I’m sure you don’t, Angel, but you’ll know very soon,” the boy said. “I’m Castiel, just in case you were wondering.” Immediately, Dean felt a lot better. Knowing this mysterious boy’s name gave a sense of comfort to Dean’s poor mind. Castiel loped across the room, carefully watching Dean’s actions.

            Suddenly, Dean had a revelation. “You’re an incubus!” he exclaimed. Castiel blinked once, then smiled widely, revealing the rest of his sharpened teeth.

            “It’s not often that my prey know what I am… I am very impressed, Darling.” Despite his situation, Dean’s face got red as he heard the endearment slip from Castiel’s lips. With a big smile on his face, Castiel walked to Dean and sniffed along his exposed neck. Dean’s face got even brighter as he flinched away slightly. Castiel smelled the fear coming off Dean, and it excited him.

            “Don’t worry Dear, this won’t hurt a bit,” Castiel leered. He launched himself at Dean, sinking his fangs into his jugular. Dean’s eyes reeled around before everything went black.


End file.
